Fallen Savior
by Briar-Rose7
Summary: Duo and his companions are celebrating the one year anniversary of peace after the Mariemaia Conflict, when he gets a call from the hopsital about a very old and dear friend...


Title: Fallen Savior

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Warnings: AU, Deathfic but don't let it scare you away—no major character death. Oh and um…I bring back a character that was killed, as if it never happened. OCC everyone, really.

Pairings: Um, ok 3x4, 5xS, 6x9, um...oh yeah 1x2xR...

Feedback: Is most welcome, even if it is just to criticize me. If you must criticize, please do it in a helpful manner. If you are going to review for the sole purpose of telling me that two men and one woman, or even just two men, in love is wrong, don't bother.

Flames shall be used to burn my rather late homework, so I don't have to tell my professor that my very existent but paper hating dog ate it.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, and it never will be. If you sue me for playing with the characters, you'll get nothing except all of my debt for college, and really what would that get you? Also, the song I use in the second part of this fic is not mine either. It is called "May Angels Lead You In" by Jimmy Eat World. It's a beautiful song, and I felt it fitting for the story.

Notes: This fic was inspired by the death of my grandfather. After he died, I was asked to sing at his funeral and I did. The song I sang was the same one I am using I this fan fic. Still, just because there is a death in this story, please read it. Okay, enough with my chatter.

Fallen Savior

Pt 1.

I was happy. It was the one year anniversary of peace after the Mariemaia conflict, and everything was going splendidly. Duo was over in the corner, entertaining the children with wild stories of piloting his Gundam, and his lovers, Heero Yuy, and Relena Peacecraft, were watching him. Relena was smiling, and Heero looked very amused at his antics.

"Master Quatre?" I turn, and come face to face with Abdul. "Yes, what is it?"

"There's someone on the phone for Mr. Maxwell, he says it's urgent." He hands the phone to me, and I nod.

"Thank you, Abdul. I'll take it to him.." Abdul bows slightly, and leaves. I give a small sigh, and I turn back to my friends.

"Duo? Come here for a second will you, there's someone on the phone for you."

Duo looked up, and grinned. "Alright Kat man! Be right back kids."

He got up from his spot on the ground, and walked over to me, and I handed him the phone. "Duo Maxwell here, what's up?"

I could tell something was wrong, as soon as the smile slid from Duo's face. "When? Uh huh, I see...what's wrong with him?"

Silence, then "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, and just stared off into space for a few moments. His distress did not go unnoticed by Relena and Heero, who wasted no time in comforting their lover.

"Duo? What's wrong?"

Duo looked up, with tears in his eyes. "I-uh.. I mean… It's Father Maxwell...he collapsed a few minutes ago, and was just admitted into the hospital. He has the L2 virus."

Relena gasped, and immediately pulled Duo and Heero into a tight embrace. Duo was visibly trembling. I waited until he pulled back from his lovers.

"I'm alright now. Kat, can we…"

"Of course Duo, you know you don't have to ask. Do you… Should I inform the others?"

Everyone knew Father Maxwell he had cared for all of us at some point during the war. We all loved and cared for him, quite deeply, but none of us had a history with him, ad Duo did.

The braided boy nodded his assent. He suddenly looked so old, so much older than his 17 years of age.

"Yeah… They deserve to say goodbye as much as I do…"

"Okay." I turned and motioned to Rashid, but before I could open my mouth, he smiled sadly at me.

"Everyone who needed to be informed has been, sir. There will be a car waiting for you out front." I nod.

"Thank you Rashid." He merely bows, and leaves. Sometimes I wonder exactly how he knows everything that goes on, and now is definitely one of those times, despite the cloud of despair that seemed to have taken hold of our little group. As we head for the car, I notice that the party still seemed to be going well—no one had noticed our absence. Which is as it should be. None of them knew, nor care to know who Father Maxwell was, and why the end of his life seemed such a horrible and cruel thing. They couldn't know, unless they had met him and been loved by him.

The car ride was silent, deadly so. No one really felt like speaking. Lady Une called us on the way, to say that she and Mariemaia would meet us at the hospital, but I wasn't surprised.

During the war, Mariemaia, her adopted daughter, had lived with Father Maxwell, and later when the wars were over and Une needed to recover from her wounds—both mental and physical, he had taken her in as well.

My lover, Trowa was there of course, as well as Sally and Wufei. It was Wufei who quietly informed me that Zechs and Lucrezia were following us in their car, but then I remembered that Father had taken Zechs in too, after a bad fight had left him seriously wounded. He still has the scar.

Like I said earlier, everyone knew who Father Maxwell was. I for one, consider the man a saint. He had no reason to take in a bunch of kids, who were trained killers I might add, in after the war. But he did, until we reached the legal age to leave. Even then we didn't really leave we all stayed in touch with him frequently. We are all going to miss him deeply.

We arrived at the hospital in a mere fifteen minutes. Before the rest of us could get out of our respective vehicles, Duo was way ahead of us, already asking the nurse at the reception desk where he was.

"You're the next of kin? Good, fill out these papers, he ain't got no insurance." That was the wrong thing to say. Heero glared at the nurse, and Relena and I both stepped forward at the same time.

"Winner Enterprises will take full responsibility for Father Maxwell."

"I'm Relena Peacecraft, I'll cover all his bills."

We looked at each other, surprised, and then we both glared at the nurse. She just swallowed.

"Ah, room 134, down the hall on your right."

_That_ was more like it. People say being a politician, or a company CEO, isn't worth it. What do they know? Its times like these that make me greatly appreciate the fact that I am filthy rich. I watched as Duo practically ran down the hall, and disappeared into a room. Heero and Relena followed him, and the other's were about to do the same when I stopped them.

"Duo lived with him the longest guys, you know that. Let them have a while together." No one argued with me. So we sat and waited.

So? Who likes it so far. Major revision has occurred…a bit of rewriting here and there. Please Review


End file.
